


шоу

by Marlan



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlan/pseuds/Marlan
Summary: помни, я полный дурак конечно, но никогда от тебя не уйду
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 4





	шоу

тарн который день от него ни на шаг не отходит, глаз почти не отрывает и смотрит _загнанно_.

тайп невольно в сотый раз задумывается, _а стоило ли оно того?_

разоблачение лонга стоило. правда о таре стоила. стоило.

стоило

стоило,

но слез тарна не стоило.

не стоило того, чтобы он поминутно оборачивался на тайпа за столом, когда сам лежал на кровати, резко дергался от любого звука громче шепота. и часто-часто ворочался прошлой ночью. и, кажется, не спал вовсе.

и

— тарн, я спущусь вниз за ужином, что тебе взять?

не стоило полного ужаса взгляда тарна, его слабого кивания и _уверенности_.  
и в глазах _уверенности_ в том, что тайп может и не вернуться больше.

сил выйти из комнаты у тайпа не хватает, оставить тарна одного тоже.

честно — он не осмелится.

когда он вечером подходит к тарну со спины, тот едва заметно вздрагивает и оборачивается, смотрит _спасибо-за-тебя_ глазами, будто тайп честь ему оказал своим присутствием.

 _ **ты** честь мне оказал своими чувствами  
_  
тайп не может произнести ни слова, и просто крепко и _так тепло_ обнимает, укладывает голову ему на плечо и глубоко вдыхает.

и чувствует чуть сладковатый и совсем слабый запах цветов вишни.

— я здесь, — шепчет он тарну в шею и осторожно забирается кончиками холодных пальцев под его майку.

— ты здесь, — хрипло и совсем тихо, будто хватаясь за соломинку, повторяет тарн.

— не ухожу, — так _мягко_ произносит тайп и говорит себе в кои то веки _спасибо_ , _ты можешь включить мозги и успокоить своего парня **по-человечески**_.

— не уходишь, — эхом, с той же нежностью отзывается тарн и медленно задумчиво кивает.

тайп осторожно ведет ладонями по бокам тарна, мягко касается теплой кожи и на секунду думает пощекотать его, улыбаясь; но выбирается из-под майки и крепче обнимает, щекой гладит шею и часть плеча, прикрывая глаза.

— все хорошо.


End file.
